warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Hawkkit (K) Tell me what you think please. I hope this isn't out of the limit. It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, and no thumbing please. Read the top box. 16:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) S-s-spid-ders?? Hehe... O.e 00:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) what is thumbing? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A thumbanail image. Please read the box at the top of the page that descibes how to not thumb. Smuge th ewhite a bit more. And darken the nose. 17:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 17:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, I will, sadly, have to decline it. 15:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry i haven't been working on it! i can only get on on week ends! I'll try to post it some time this week! It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 17:07, March 14, 2012 Reuploaded 'how'z this? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 17:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice. No thumbnail images! I don't even want ''asking how to not thumbe, read the top box ^up there^. 17:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I tryed to make it not a thumbnail, i'll try again but it keeps going into a thumb image It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 18:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) whenever i try to not thumb it it makes the imige say this at the bottom: Picture added by Ravenflight It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 18:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it for you. blur markings a bit more.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 18:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded how is this? HawkyLoves Tacos 19:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) better, but you thumbed it again.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 20:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white and darken the nose. 21:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 16:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Skyfur(K) - CBA Please don't annoy me about it being unnatural for a cat to have wings. I worked hard to put the wings on there, and her wings are an important plot point in The Azure Sky series.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You used a proper blank so I guess it's ok. Blur einen shadingen. 22:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded I hate shading :(''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose pink not as neon.. nice drawing the wing! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks, Littlewillow!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) You may kill me, but blur shading? 17:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 17:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I was working on something non-wiki-realted for the past few days,a nd haven't had much time. Now I'm done, and I'll work on this in a sec.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 01:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded okay, I give up, I'm going to need help with the shading. I only seem to make it worse :(''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 02:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I will help. Gimme a bit. 17:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you add a proper light source? If you're using highlights, add a highlight covering the top of the face, and left ear, a highlight to the top of the tail, one on the upper part of the shoulder and haunch, and a small on to the back. Darken the shading on the hindleg and forleg furthest from us, as it's an area supposed to be heavily shaded, also, blur the shading, and make the wing lineart hard-edged. 21:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Done.' 21:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. CBA? 16:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Deathstar (L) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Pleasent name XD''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Make th scars a little more skin-color-like, and blur them. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Intersting, I've a Deathstar too. Make the nose grey. 17:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Why does the nose need to be gray? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Grey Cats= Grey Noses it's just natural... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be grey, it's just more natural for it to be that way. And Hazel, why you spell grey wrong for and American? Unless you secretly aren't American... O.o 17:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *checks map and country* Nope I'm pretty sure I'm American [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 15:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The scars seem unnatural, they're an odd shade of purpley-pink, and look like y-tabby stripes. First, make them less pink, more redish, and don't make them y-shaped. Make them like...just lines, and possibly smudge them to give an effect that looks as if some fur is covering the scars a bit. Third, smoothen them out, or simply blur them. 21:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded. Could someone help me with the scars? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I will. Silver calls me 'Queen of the Scars' or something XD I'll do it tmaorrow. 21:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) it's because you are, my dear, Leopard. O3o 16:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Scars! Well, I'm glad to see some of my hideously disforming scars have been recognised =:). 17:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ladybug(KP) hehe, she was fun to make''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 01:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aw 'tis Ladybug! :D Make the pad less neon, the nose looks different from the pad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Awww, isn't the kittypet blank just so adorable?!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken the padpawstuff. XD 17:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 17:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded' yes, i am.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 02:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad a darker grey pink. 21:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 16:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Bravestar (L) I have Hazel's consent and approval, so yeah. 17:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the edges of the black edges, right now, they're kinda hard-edged and blotchy. Looks amazing, Leopard! 21:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Leopard... still working on this? 16:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No. What do you think? Reuploaded. 17:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Emberdawn (W) - CBA I am well aware that the shading is too dark, even for my standard. So not comments that. =D 17:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I could not stand the yucky, so I reuploaded. 18:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The middle shading looks like a different color (please don't kill me for mentioning the shading XD). Are the stripes supposed to be just visable? If not, can you define them?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The shading is not a different colour, more dark. And had I wanted visible stripes, I'd've had them. 18:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. CBA? 15:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Firesky (W) - CBA I have just realised how ewwww this charart is, so I may well redo it. 17:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Not redone, just edited. 18:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the back leg just a bit. 02:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Robinstar Here is one of Shrewstar's mates. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you filled in the nose... XD Pretty. 02:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white considerably. 20:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Fill in the nose. 15:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oasisleaf (W) This is for Night, but made by me. 20:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow, wow, and wow. Add some shading to the face. Whose skills did you steal? ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 23:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The light is hitting the face, I shade all my warriors that way. And I stole no skill, I worked hard to learn. No-one taught me. 19:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Jaywing (W) Yay! I like Purplemoon's father. I think this is by far one of the best chararts I've done. And I'm no Mountainheart, so I don't think they'll get any better than this for a while.... ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So purty! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That shading needs blurring, and then lightening. Very nice. 19:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Can't blur it much anymore. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 13:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this is beautiful! Really! 15:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It's beautiful, but I don't like the way there's and empty, unshaded patch in th middle of the cat. It makes him look bumpy. You don't have to fic it if you like it, just sayin'... 08:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfrost and Hawktalon (M) I made this after i gave up on Butterscotch. Hope you like them, Sunfrost is the girl and Hawktalon is the guy. :3 01:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No comments? 19:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Kitty, it's not even been a day. Unlike WW, we don't give comments every second. Please, just be patient. The golden's nose is too pink, darken it. 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Sorry i just thought that some of you were on more often. Better? 20:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on very often, but not every second, and there are not even a fifth of the users here as WW. And yes that is better. 20:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Make Hawktalon's nose a dark gray, make his nose a pale red, and make Sunspot's nose a pale-ish pink, please :) 15:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded' '''Better? I might need to make the nose for Sunfrost lighter.... 04:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Duckpaw Duckpaw from my new series. Question, should i smudge and blur the spot his eye more? And another thing, the non-thumbing thing doesn't work for me. I don't know why... HawkyLoves Tacos 15:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I've fixed it. It works no matter what, Raven. All you have to do is remove the |thumb. 16:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) oh.. why i'm stupid lol i tryed to do that from now on XD HawkyLoves Tacos 16:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That middle patch looks green.... But other than that, nice. 20:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Leopard, should i fix the spot that looks green? HawkyLoves Tacos 20:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I was just going to say that. Make it grey blue, maybe? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Autumn ... i made autumn in the kit blank because she is technecly is a kit, even thuogh she is a kittypet. She's suppose to be a somali kitten. Does she look like one? also... i try and try and just can't un thumb it! i don't know why... HawkyLoves Tacos 21:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I am going to say nothing about the thumbing, or I will actually kill someyhing. The charart is good however. 08:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Is she called Autumn? The title says aumn. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it. Anyways, fix the white on the back right leg. It looks like an arrow. Make it more like the front right leg, please. 16:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Losthope (MC) I am putting him back up for approval. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) um.. usually when doing black cats we do the black as a really really really dark grey and the spots... maybe a bit more blurring and smudging. other than that looks great HawkyLoves Tacos 22:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It IS dark grey. Make the pads and nose grey. 22:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I added shading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 06:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading (even though its kinda looks cool) It's really dark [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Is he missing a paw? 15:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes,he lost it to a fox. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 15:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Spottedfeather (MC) This is my first tortiseshell. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty! maybe blur the shading a little more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Applekit (K) She is suppose to have red eyes. This is Lionwhisker's sister. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Kit Kat (KP) I made this when i really wanted a kit kat bar.... 04:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Not my chararts!? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? There is absolutely nothing wrong with your charart, just the discussion failed. Don't get worked up about it. 19:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm just surprised ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That was probably the result of the computer fail that crashed my computer for four days while I was approving stuff. Sorry about that. :| Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be the product of my procrastination, when I was approving stuff XD 18:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Important Discussion, Please Participate First things first. I created a page for SW nominations, as that has been left long enough. Please don't nominate yourselves, I'll decline any I see if you do. It's here > Project:Imagine/Senior Warrior Nominations Now for the important part. Everyone knows this has dragged on too long. I had no response from Silver, and Millie, though she replied, has still not acted on it. So I'll do what I do best. I'll ask you lot to help me deal with it. If you've not guessed already, this is about the Non Approved Blank Rule. First I think we need to get it clear what a non approved blank actually is. This is what I think it is. A blank that is not officially used on the wiki, but not a wiki blank with modifications. Second, I think we need to clear up what to use them for. I think they should only be used if the characters are cat-humans, or are represented as a tv show, book or other in a warriors style. Please correct me if I am wrong. Now, I'm going to put it straight. The most popular way of dealing with this was to create a new approval page. Want my opinion? I think that is a waste of time, effort and a page. The amount of non approved blanks we get, it's just not worth it. I think we should either have another blank which can be used for what normally would get a non approved blank, thus eradicating the problem entirely. The other solution is to get both Leader and Deputy's permision, or One and a SW. I want a proper discussion here, please, not just Oh, Leopard, great idea! Because I'll end up doing everything if that happens. Skye, who's the grumpy one now hm? XD 09:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Clap clap clap* Well said. 16:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That pretty much all sounds great to me, except on thing: what you said about the approval page. I know the new approval page would be like a waste of space, but it's nice to be able to depict characters in different ways(that might not be anyone else's reason for wanting the separate appoval page, but it sure as hell is mine). Imagine if we had a smily, happy blank, or a really evil or sceptical one. Would an evil character fit the happy blank, or a happy character the evil blank? Just putting that out there. Also, we can put the rule through when Silver joins the discussion and gives the final ok, I guess. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Millie and I already have enough trouble keeping up with this approval page, we do not need another one to make it anymore difficult. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this will put more work on our shoulders. Pretty much to sum this up, I give it a no. I'm sorry, guys, but it seems like adding more work. Although, it does sound like a funny idea. But this is just me, if it's going to be three against one, then I'll give it an OK. I'm leader of this project, and the last thing I want to see is my whole project frustrated with me because I was the one who turned down the idea. 15:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I can see your point Millie, and Silver that is exactly why I am against another page. We simply do not get enough of them to need a new page. And Millie, it is not hard to tweak a lineart to make it angry or sad or happy. Look at my charart challenge, that's proof enough. And if we choose a neutral enough blank, it could work. And Silver, I hope you were against just the extra approval page. I know lots of people have wanted non approved blanks dealing with, and unless we can think of another solution, we'll either have to outlaw them compleley, or come to a decision. I am not going to let this slide into the ground again. 17:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Seems like my work's done for me. Nicely said, Leopard. You've already thought out a bunch of the stuff that I usually notice for you. 05:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm not a lead or anything, but I want to add this. As a new-ish member to this project, I want to say that we should keep this project simple. If you guys made the new approval page and everything when I was just joining, I would be really confused. I think it would be way more trouble than it would be worth for a sperate approval page.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC Rowan, the whole aim of this is for everyone to join in. Skye, :P 08:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC)